3 Mix Chat!
by Dayfeathers
Summary: Reas this advnture!...Well chat and laugh your head off! Not litterally though!


**3 Mix**

* * *

><p><span>I do not own Inuyasha or Fairytail or Tokyo mew mew!<span>

Kari: She does own Kari and Kaipo

* * *

><p>Kaipo: Ok welcome where both Inuyasha, Fairytail, and Tokyo mew mew get together<p>

Kari: Wish ya luck sweety

Kaipo: Mom! Get off the chat

Kari: Why sweety?

Inuyasha: I am so glad i didn't stick with Kikyo

Kaipo: Uh Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: I thought we decided no KIKYO! (Hits Inuyasha on back of head)

Kari: Thats gotta hurt... HI KAGOME!

Kagome: Hi Kari, and Kaipo

Kaipo: Hey Kagome

Natsu: ummm where are we

Lucy: I dont know

Unknown: Their Here!

IY Gang: Who are you?

Unknown: I am Elizabeth the author of Story of 6, and this!

Rin: Hi

Elizabeth: Aw Rin your so grown up

Rin: Uhhhh... i am still the same age

Jaken: Imbecile child we need to g...

Sango: Its the toad! (death glares Jaken)

Erza: Why is there a toad

Jaken: I am not a toad Human!

Natsu: Can we kill it! (smiles)

Lucy: Thats mean Natsu!

Gray: Well anyway where are we

Elizabeth: Natsu! Gray! (smiles adorably)

Kaipo: They are kinda cute if you look at them from this angle

Shessomaru: (stares at Kaipo angrily)

Kaipo: Dad get off my case!

Shessomaru: (keeps staring angrily at Kaipo)

Kari: Shessomaru stop staring at your Daughter like that! Sit!

Shessomaru: Damn it (falls into a Inuyasha sit position)

Inuyasha: Daughter! wait... sit position? Ha ha Shessomaru! (Laughs uncontrollably)

Kagome: Stop laughing your head off! Sit!

Inuyasha: (looks up from 'sit' position) Wh...y...Ka...gom...e

Kari: Umm why is everyone still the same age after 16 years?

Elizabeth: I don't really know and I am writing this

Happy: um

Shippo: um

Elizabeth: Happy + Shippo + Kirira = TAKE OVER THE WORLD CUTE!

Kagome: Gotta agree with ya there

Sango: i believe so Elizabeth

Kari: yup definitely

Kaipo: yup gonna have to agree, though i still think Natsu's pretty cute

Natsu: (blushes) Your not that bad yourself

Kaipo: Uh (blushes)

Kagome: Aww, young love

Erza: Your the same age

Kari: Nope because i am Kaipo's mom

Lucy: (eyes bulging from shock) Really?

Shessomaru: Yes Human

Rin: Thats Mean Shessomaru-Sama!

Kaipo: Lord Shessomaru your army is waiting!

Kari: (giggles) I love English!

Shessomaru: *confused*

Lucy: We do understand Japanese ya know

Kisshu: Ummmm

Elizabeth: Ahhhh!

Kari: What!

Elizabeth: Gray!

Sango: What about him

Elizabeth: His CLOTHES!

(All IY Gang and Natsu Gang, Girls): (looks at Gray) *Gasp* Gray Your Clothes!

(All IY Gang, Natsu Gang Boys- including Kisshu-excepy Gray): (looks at Gray): Thats not a way to walk around women!

Elizabeth: Miroku!... That!

Miroku: (laughs nervously)

Gray: (looks down) (laughs nervously) Um I'll be right back

Naraku: Ku Ku Ku Ku

Inuyasha: Naraku!

Kagome: Ahhh!

Kari: You Died!

Kagura: Eeep! (hides behind Kisshu while on feather)

Elizabeth: (thinks mumbling to self but everyone Hears) I thought i only allowed those who aren't evil

Everyone: Eh?

Elizabeth: (laughs nervously)

Naraku: Ku Ku Ku Ku

Kanna: Hi (starts sucking in Kagome's soul)

Kagome: Aahhh! Kanna!

Kisshu: Wow alot of people

Elizabeth: Hey Mew Mews! (watches as the mew mews appear)

Kisshu: So there they are!

Ichigo: Huh what happened?

Elizabeth: you entered my Dimension! okay everyone's here!

Everyone: Huh?

Elizabeth: its complicated...

Shessomaru: Hn

Elizabeth: Okay everyone sit down in a chair!

Everyone: (watches as chairs ominously appear in a huge circle and shrugs then sit)

Elizabeth: Ok! now everyone say you name so every one knows it then I will put you guys in separate groups!

Inuyasha: Why!, nevermind... Inuyasha

Kagome: Kagome

Shippo: Shippo

Kikyo: Kikyo

Miroku: Miroku

Sango: Sango

Kilala: meow

Elizabeth: Translation - Kirira in Japanese, Kilala in English

Naraku: Naraku, Ku ku ku ku

Kanna: Kanna

Kagura: Kagura

Kaipo: Kaipo

Rin: Rin

Shessomaru: Shessomaru

Kari: Kari

Natsu: Natsu

Happy: Happy

Lucy: Lucy

Gray: Gray

Erza: Erza

Kisshu: Kisshu

Pai: Pai

Taruto: Taruto

Ichigo: Zoey or Ichigo

Mint: Karina or Mint

Lettuce: Bridget or Lettuce

Pudding: KiKI or Pudding

Zakuro: Renee or Zakuro

Shirograne: Shirograne or Elliot

Wesley: Wesley

Elizabeth: OK! (changes to Mew Mew outfit)

MM Gang: O.o

Shirograne:…ok?

Ema: Marshmallow!

Everyone: huh?

Ema: Do not fear love is here!

Everyone: O.o Uhh…

Sesshamaru: Hn…

Ema: (Turns) OMG Fluffy! (Glomps Shessy)

Kaipo: Dad!

Ema: Huh? Dad?

Kari: What the hell!

(everyone gets up from chairs and watch blinking as the chairs disappear)

Elizabeth: *shrugs* Hm guess we won't split into groups

Ichigo: Um?

Elizabeth: *is picked up by Pai* Eeep!

Pai: Kisshu, it's another cat! *smiles*

Elizabeth: O.o Ah! It's the nightmare coming true!

Pai: *laughs*

Ichigo: O.o Pai is like Kisshu! *hides behind Elliot*

Shessomaru: Get off Human!

Elizabeth: Gad, why must this always happen! *turns into a hanyou and scrapes at Pai's hands*

Pai: Ow! *lets go of me*

Elizabeth: *runs over to Shessomaru and picks up Emma* Now stay!

Shessomaru: Hn! *gets up and walks over to Kaipo*

Kari: O.o Cool!

Inuyasha: Can i kill im!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: *Goes into sit position*

Natsu: No! lets burn im!

Inuyasha: *gets up from 'sit' and stands next to natsu* Lets do both!

Natsu: Agreed!

Elizabeth: God! No you 2!

Natsu + Inuyasha: Why!

* * *

><p>Thx! Please try and Review!<p> 


End file.
